Pirates Online Wiki:Administrator Messageboard/Guidelines
To give a vote, post a comment on the blog/topic with an *Votes by unregistered or inactive users will not be counted. *Votes by users who have their edit power will not be counted. *Votes against the proposition or nomination must be backed up by an argument, or they will not be counted. (Arguments that become disproved by admins are not counted) Major revision propositions To propose a change, you must be a registered, active (At least 100 edits, not including blogs comments) user. Unless you are one yourself, request an admin to review your proposition and add it to the board. *Voting limited to five days after topic is posted. *Only registered user votes are counted *Post the starting date and time and the ending date and time. No votes will count after time has expired. **Voting ends after 8 votes are received (including at least 3 admins) OR at the end of five days (At least 6 votes within the five days) *2:3 positive response to pass OR 3 or more positive votes from active admins Nominations *Constructive comments welcome and encouraged. *Overtly negative comments left from other editors may be deleted (this is to avoid drama and complaints that we've had in previous nominations). *Nominator must be a bureaucrat or administrator (Other editors can request an admin to nominate someone - must supply reason and editing highlights) *Nominator must list editing highlights from the nominee (if requested), and their reasons for the nomination. *Post the starting date and time and the ending date and time. No votes will count after time has expired. *Voting limited to five days. *Voting will end before the five days have expired, if all active admins have voted. If a user commits voting fraud (using multiple accounts to vote) in an AMB voting blog, said user will no longer be allowed to vote in any future AMB blogs. In addition to the privilege of vote being revoked, he/she will be banned for 2 and a half months. The additional accounts used to commit the fraud will be banned infinitely. If the said user attempts to vote WITHOUT fraud after their ban is lifted, they shall receive a 1 week ban. If they vote again with other accounts, to conceal their identity, those accounts will be infinitely banned and their main account will be banned for 6 months. Rollback Nomination Requirements *2:3 positive votes from active admins and bureaucrat users required to pass (min 4 votes within the five days) *Majority positive comments from editors. Chat Moderator Nomination Requirements *2:3 positive votes from active admins and bureaucrat users required to pass (min 4 votes within the five days) *Majority positive comments from editors. Admin Nomination Requirements *Unanimous positive votes from active admins and bureaucrat users required to pass. *Majority positive comments from editors. Bureaucrat Nominations *Unanimous positive votes from active bureaucrats required to pass. Demotions Rollback Demotions *Editors with rollback authority should display a positvie, helpful attitude, but also monitor edits to help ensure "improving edits". *Rollback demotion will pass if 2:3 active admins and bureaucrats agree on the demotion. Administrator Demotions *Admin demotion will pass if 2:3 active bureaucrats agree on the demotion. Bureaucrat Demotions *To demote a bureaucrat, all currently active bureaucrats must unanimously agree on the demotion. Possible causes for demotion may be *Creating conflict or drama *Upsetting the general peace of the Wiki *Negative comments about other users Important: These are merely examples, and demotion is based on the consensus of bureaucrats and admins, expressed through a vote.